Itching
by strandrijker
Summary: Deans Flirt mit einer Krankenschwester endet anders als erwartet.


Leider gehören mir die Schnuckelchen nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Nur die Ehre.

Vielen Dank an Starg8fans für die Korrekturen und Anregungen

**Itching**

„Es juckt!"

„Ich weiß."

„Es juckt ganz furchtbar!"

„Dean, du bist 30 und nicht 3 Jahre alt. Du hast einen Cast am Arm. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es nach einiger Zeit juckt. DU weißt aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es irgendwann juckt. Du musst damit klar kommen. Nerv mich bitte nicht damit. Ich versuche hier unseren Fall zu recherchieren, und wenn du mir helfen würdest, dann hättest du nicht so viel Zeit über das Jucken nachzudenken."

Ein paar Stunden später:

„Sam, mein Cast ist rot."

"Verdammt Dean, ich weiß, dass dein Cast rot ist. Du bist selber Schuld dran!"

„Das meinte ich nicht…."

Eine Woche vorher….um Mitternacht herum:

Sam und Dean streunten auf einem Friedhof herum, um einen Geist aufzuspüren, der vermutlich in dieser Nacht auftauchen würde. Sie gingen in einiger Entfernung voneinander, um ein möglichst großes Areal überblicken zu können. Die Sicht war nicht allzu gut, da der Mond von Wolken verdeckt wurde. Dean gab Sam ein Handzeichen, dass er sich weiter nach links schlagen würde. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf einem Grabstein ab, schwang die Beine hinüber und…..verschwand.

„Argh.. Uhh."

„Dean?" rief Sam unterdrückt.

Aber er hörte nur ein wildes, wenn auch leises Fluchen gemischt mit unterdrücktem, schmerzvollem Stöhnen.

Sam ging auf die Stelle zu und fand Dean in einem frisch ausgehobenen Grab wieder, welches sich hinter dem übersprungenen Grabstein befand. Er hielt seine rechte Hand fest umklammert. Sam musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Ist alles ok Dean?"

„Ja,…..Nein. Mist!"

„Was denn jetzt?"

„Ich bin ok, aber meine Hand ….und mein Knöchel….."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab mir bei der unerwartet späten Landung den Knöchel verdreht und bin dann auf die Hand gefallen."

Sam verdrehte die Augen, schrieb die Jagd für diese Nacht ab und half Dean aus dem Grab.

„Lass mal sehen."

Dean gab widerwillig seine Hand her.

„Ist nicht so schlimm, das kommt wieder in Ordnung, lass uns weiter machen," beschwichtigte Dean aber Sam konnte schon auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass mit dem Daumen nicht alles in Ordnung war.

„Komm ich bring dich in die Notaufnahme.."

„Nein, keine Notaufnahme. Es geht schon."

„Dean, es geht nicht. Der Daumen ist gebrochen und sieht verschoben aus."

Daraufhin sah Dean sich seinen Daumen etwas genauer an. Sein Magen drehte sich um und seine Knie wurden weich…..

Sam konnte ihn grade so noch auffangen.

„Wow, stopp. Kannst du auftreten?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon"

Ohne weitere Fragen nahm Sam Deans gesunden, linken Arm, legte ihn sich um die Schulter, packte um Deans Taille herum und gemeinsam humpelten sie zurück zum Wagen.

Dean hielt seine rechte Hand dicht am Körper und versuchte so wenig Erschütterung wie möglich zu verursachen. Sam half ihm auf den Beifahrersitz und kramte den Erste Hilfe Kasten heraus.

„Was hast du vor, Mann?" maulte Dean.

„Deine Hand ein wenig ruhig stellen!"

„Vergiss es, bis zum Krankenhaus werde ich es wohl schon noch überleben."

Sam setzte sich mit einem Seufzer ans Steuer und fuhr los.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen besorgte Sam Eis für Deans Daumen und Fuß und erledigte die Anmeldeformalitäten.

„Mr. Dean van Halen." rief eine Krankenschwester. Sam half Dean auf die Beine, nicht ohne sich einen bösen Blick von Dean einzufangen, und humpelte mit ihm zusammen in den Untersuchungsraum. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Arzt hinzu, schaute Deans Daumen an und ordnete ohne weitere Untersuchung erst mal Röntgenbilder an. Sam machte den Arzt noch auf Deans Fuß aufmerksam, was ihm einen erneuten bösen Blick von Dean einbrachte.

„Der Fuß ist nicht so wild," moserte Dean.

Das wollte der Arzt dann lieber selbst entscheiden und Dean musste weiter zur Röntgenabteilung, um Hand UND Fuß röntgen zu lassen.

Zurück beim Arzt stellte dieser ein gedehntes Außenband im Fuß fest.

„Der Mittelhandknochen am Daumen ist gebrochen und die Bruchenden haben sich verschoben. Das muss reponiert werden. Wir werden Ihnen eine kurze Narkose geben."

Deans Augen weiteten sich. „Nichts da. Geben sie mir ein paar Schmerztabletten und los geht's."

Der Arzt überlegte. „Sind sie sicher?"

„Ich bin mir nie sicherer gewesen. Los! Fangen wir an," sage Dean und warf dem Arzt ein entwaffnendes Grinsen zu.

„Wenn sie meinen," gab der Arzt nach, gab Dean etwas gegen die Schmerzen und ließ Schwester Alice rufen.

„Bis die Schmerzmittel anfangen zu wirken und wir uns den Daumen ansehen können, wird Alice einen Tapeverband an ihrem Knöchel anlegen. Sie sollten den Fuß ein paar Tage schonen und hoch lagern."

Alice betrat den Raum und auf der Stelle wurde Deans Jagdinstinkt geweckt. Alice war heiß genug, um die Temperatur im Raum um 20 Grad zu erhöhen. Lange, dunkle Haare, die zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, und eine sehr weibliche Figur, die sich unter ihrem Kittel deutlich abzeichnete. Ausnehmend sinnliche Lippen komplettierten die Erscheinung. Dean komplimentierte Sam aus dem Raum hinaus, der nur die Augen verdreht und sich verzog. Nicht ohne vorher noch mal zu fragen, ob es Dean gut gehe, denn normalerweise hasste Dean es in einem Krankenhaus alleine zu sein. Jeder hat seinen wunden Punkt.

„Mir ging es nie besser," hörte er nur.

Währenddessen bereitete Alice die Verbandmaterialien vor, während Dean sie mit einem süffisanten, durch die Schmerzmittel verursachten Grinsen auf den Lippen nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert so mitten in der Nacht?" fragte Alice.

Deans Grinsen verschwand und sein von den Medikamenten bereits vernebeltes Hirn bekam es grade noch so auf die Reihe nicht „ in ein offenes Grab gefallen" zu sagen. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich wollte Sie unbedingt kennen lernen und hab mich nicht getraut sie anzusprechen."

„Interessant was Männer alles anstellen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen," sagte Alice mit einem Lachen. „Welche Farbe soll der Cast für den Arm haben?"

„Das überlasse ich Ihrem Geschmack. Ich wette, sie werden genau die richtige Farbe für mich auswählen," sagte Dean leicht benebelt und von ihrem anmutigen Anblick gefangen.

„Ok, ich werde jetzt erst ihren Fuß tapen und dann kommt der Arzt gleich hinzu und wir kümmern uns um den Arm."

Sie riss mehrere Streifen von einer Taperolle ab und begann diese auf die Außenseite von Deans Knöchel und um den Fuß herum zu kleben. Als sie damit fertig war wickelte sie noch eine blaue Haftbinde um den Verband und da kam auch schon der Arzt zurück.

Deans Arm wurde fixiert und eine Decke zwischen Kopf und Unterarm gehängt, damit er das ganze nicht mit ansehen musste bzw. konnte.

„Sind sie bereit?" fragte der Arzt. „Das wird jetzt trotz der Schmerzmittel noch ordentlich weh tun."

„Ja, bereit," sagte Dean und atmete tief durch.

Er merkte wie der Arzt sein Handgelenk und den Daumen umfasste und Zug auf die verschobenen Knochenenden ausübte. Dean zog die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, als ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Hand fuhr, der ihn beinahe in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt hätte.

„Das war's schon," sagte der Arzt und Dean atmete erleichtert aus. Seine Hand fühlte sich ziemlich taub an. Er schloss die Augen und merkte wie seine Hand, der Daumen und sein ganzer Unterarm bis fast zum Ellbogen zuerst mit Watte und dann mit Cast umwickelt wurden.

„So, fertig," sagte Alice. „Ich hoffe, der Schmerz hat sich gelohnt nur um mich kennen zu lernen."

„Absolut," sagte Dean und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Alice nahm die Decke weg und Dean konnte zum ersten Mal seinen Arm wieder sehen.

Er sah.

Er starrte.

„Knallrot," murmelte er und konnte es nicht fassen. Er dachte drüber nach, sich bei der nächsten Jagd eine Warnweste anzuziehen und sich eine Kuhglocke umzuhängen.

Rot gehörte definitiv nicht zu den Farben, die man jemals bei ihm sehen würde…..bis jetzt. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Alice half ihm noch in die Schuhe und auf die Beine und Dean war erstaunt, dass er mit seinem getapeten Fuß einigermaßen gut auftreten konnte im Gegensatz zu vorher. Wenigstens ein Lichtblick.

Er verließ den Raum und trat auf den Flur, wo Sam wartete.

„Hey, alles klar?" fragte Sam. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den roten Cast. Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter und über seinem Kopf bildete sich ein beinahe greifbares virtuelles Fragezeichen.

„Alter,….?"

„Ich will nicht drüber reden," sagte Dean und humpelte an Sam vorbei, der ihm ungläubig hinterher starrte.

„Komm schon, ich will raus hier!" blaffte Dean Sam an.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und trottete hinterdrein.

Eine Woche später

„Sam mein Cast ist rot."

"Verdammt Dean, ich weiß, dass dein Cast rot ist. Du bist selber Schuld dran!"

„Das meinte ich nicht…."

Sam schaute zu Dean hinüber. Er zog seine Augenbrauen langsam höher und seine Augen weiteten sich. Aus Deans Cast tropfte Blut. Zuviel Blut für seinen Geschmack.

„Dean was hast du angestellt?"

„Gekratzt," sagte Dean mit Unschuldsmiene.

Sams Blick wanderte hinüber zu Deans linker Hand, in der er Ruby's Messer entdeckte. Vom Messer tropfte ebenfalls Blut herunter

„Mit DEM Messer?"

Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schaute unschuldig drein.

Sam stieß einige Flüche aus, holte ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer, wickelte es um Deans Arm und sagte:

„Komm du Idiot, ab in die Notaufnahme."

„Aber Sam, das ist bestimmt nicht so schlimm…"

„Dean, ich habe keine Lust auf weiteres Gejammer. Keine Widerrede."

Sam schob Dean zum Auto und fuhr los. Aus dem Cast tropfte immer noch Blut und tränkte das Handtuch. In der Notaufnahme angekommen, kamen sie gleich an die Reihe.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm, dass wir gleich dran kommen?" fragte Dean.

„Sieht auf jeden Fall nicht gut aus," sagte die diensthabende Ärztin und setzte die Säge an Deans Cast an.

„Weswegen tragen sie den Cast?" fragte sie.

„Er hat sich den Daumen gebrochen," antwortete Sam.

„Hey, ich kann selber reden," moserte Dean

„Wann?"

„Vor einer Woche."

„Den Daumen nicht bewegen, wenn wir den Cast entfernen." Und da war der Cast auch schon runter und das Ausmaß der Verletzung zu sehen. Dean hatte das Messer an der Ellenbeuge in den Cast geschoben und von dort aus einen fast 10 cm langen und sehr tiefen Schnitt hinterlassen.

„Das müssen wir nähen," sagte die Ärztin. „Ich spritze ein Lokalanästhetikum und dann können wir nähen. Wir werden dann einen neuen Cast anlegen, der dann nur bis zur Hälfte des Unterarms reicht, damit die Naht nicht verdeckt wird. Was genau haben sie sich dabei gedacht?"

„Es hat einfach nur gejuckt," sagte Dean mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen. Er lag auf der Behandlungspritsche, sein Arm wurde fixiert und er wurde langsam etwas müde. Dies war zum einen auf ein paar schlaflose Nächte zurück zu führen und zum anderen auf den Blutverlust, der nicht ganz unerheblich gewesen war. Dean döste langsam weg.

_ „Hey Prinzessin aufwachen!" Sam rüttelte an Deans Schulter._

_ „Äh.. wa…was? War ich lange weg?"_

„_Fast eine Stunde. Wir können gehen, wenn die Ärztin sich davon überzeugt hat, dass es dir und deinem Kreislauf gut geht."_

_ „Was ist passiert?"_

„_Sie haben eine schöne Naht gemacht und den Daumen neu verpackt. Da du nicht ansprechbar warst, habe ich dieses Mal die Farbe gewählt. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir jetzt besser gefällt….."_

_ Dean hob seinen Arm in sein Gesichtsfeld…_

„NEEEIIINNNNN!"

Ein unerwartet lauter Schrei ertönte aus den Tiefen von Deans Lungen.

„Dean, alles ok? Du warst ein paar Minuten lang weggedöst," fragte Sam beunruhigt.

„Wa….Was? Ein paar Minuten. Was ist mit meinem Arm?" Er versuchte seinen Arm zu bewegen, aber dieser war noch fixiert.

„Nicht den Arm bewegen, Mann. Die Wunde wurde grade genäht. Gleich bekommst du einen Verband und einen neuen Cast," erklärte Sam

„Gott sei Dank. Es war nur ein Albtraum," sagte Dean erleichtert

„Hast du von….du weißt schon….geträumt?" fragte Sam besorgt. Nachdem Dean aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt war, hatte er oft Albträume, obwohl er es nicht zugeben würde, aber Sam war 24 Stunden am Tag mit ihm zusammen und wusste nur zu genau, was in seinem Bruder vorging.

„Nein," antwortete Dean „es war schlimmer! - PINK!"

Sam grübelte kurz über diese Antwort, schob es aber auf eine kurzzeitige Verwirrung auf Grund des Blutverlustes.

„Sam, kannst du mir M&M's besorgen? Ich brauche ein wenig Energie."

"Bist du sicher, dass ich dich hier allein lassen kann?"

„Ja, Mann, ich hab alles im Griff."

„Ok," sagte Sam und zog los.

„Hi ich bin Steve," stellte sich der Pfleger vor, der den Raum betrat. „Ich werde ihren Arm neu verbinden."

„Ich war noch nie so froh 'ne männliche ‚Schwester' zu sehen," sagte Dean erleichtert und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich such die Farbe selbst aus."

Steve schaute etwas irritiert drein aber machte sich dann daran die frisch genähte Wunde zu verbinden.

Sam wartete schon draußen auf dem Flur als Dean aus dem Behandlungsraum heraustrat. Ein fettes Grinsen zog sich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

Sam staunte nicht schlecht als sein Blick von Deans Gesicht an seiner Schulter und dem Oberarm entlang streifte, welcher in einem olivfarbenem Longsleeve-Shirt steckte, dann an dem hochgekrempelten noch etwas blutbeschmierten Ärmel entlang über den weißen Verband, der die Schnittwunde bedeckte bis zum Cast an seiner Hand. Wenn der Kontrast zum weißen Verband nicht da gewesen wäre, hätte man den Cast mit Camouflage-Muster am Ende des Longsleeve-Shirts kaum wahrgenommen.

Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und stotterte: „Alter, wo gibt's denn so was?"

„Mein Freund Steve hier hat mir das empfohlen," sagte Dean mit seinem Dauergrinsen und klopfte Steve auf die Schulter. „Danke, Mann!"


End file.
